The Moon's Son
by XxArcher
Summary: Artemis doesn't breaks her vow but has a son. He goes to camp and everyone is suspicious. When a prophecy is spewed he makes friends and enemies. But all of this happens after the Battle of Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

"Chance!" yelled Mrs. Blofis from downstairs."Are you ready to go?" We were go to the store. Mrs. Blofis adopted me a year ago and I was grateful ever since. She always preferred I call her Sally, but I occasionally call her mom. She already has a son, his name is Percy. I have seen a couple pictures of him and her, but I have never met him in person.

"Yeah," I said "be down in a minute." I hoped off my bed and and walked down stairs. She was already outside and getting in the car. I ran out, closing the door behind me, and hoped in the passenger seat."Where's Paul?" I asked her while she was turning on the car.

"He has to work late." she said in a sigh. She pulled out of the driveway of the apartment complex.

"So, where are we shopping today?" I asked.

"Actually we are going a different way." she said smiling at me.

"Where?" I asked didn't answer so I just stayed quiet.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" she asked happily. I'm 12 and turning 13 in a week. My birthday is June 24th.

I nodded, "Yeah!" I said.

"What kind of cake do you want?" she asked.

"Ohhh, Triple Chocolate Fudge!" I said enthusiastically. Triple Chocolate Fudge is a chocolate cake with chocolate fudge icing and chocolate candies and cookies.

"I can arrange that."

We were riding down an abandoned highway by a forest.

"Where are-" I started before being cut off by a loud _POP._

"Oh no, not him too," Sally said looking horrified. "how is he one." She got out the car and examined the automobile. She looked at me worriedly. "Get out the car, quick"

I got out and looked at the side of the car and there was a big gash on the side.

"What would've done that?" I asked. I heard clawing behind me. I looked back and saw a pitch black dog the size of a pickup truck. It snarled and stared dead at me.

" Chance run in those woods behind me. Go straight through and you'll see a lit house go straight there." she said in a hushed tone.

"But mom I'm no-" I said.

" Chance just GO!" she yelled. "It won't hurt me." she looked at me with worry in her eyes. I turned and bolted for the woods. Trees slapped my face but I could hop over all the branches and weeds sticking out the ground. I saw a light in the distance and ran towards it. I was almost there when there was a loud bark behind me. A stinging pain appeared in my back and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Help...Somebody Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. I lifted my hand and touched my back. There was a big gash from my shoulder blade to the middle of my back. I crawled forward and the pain took over. Black dots danced across my vision. I looked back at the dog. It pounced but when it was halfway in lunge it bounced back like an invisible giant kicked it. It tried again but it was the same result. It suddenly just turned and bolted away.

I looked back where the house was. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was running towards me. Before she could reach me I blacked out.

I woke up and was in a bed with a blonde girl sitting beside me. She wasn't the girl from earlier, the one earlier had straight blonde hair, this one had curly blonde hair. She had a orange drink in her hand, it was half gone.

"Well we will just have to wait until he wakes up for us to ask him." she said.

"That's right now." someone said. I looked around to see the speaker, It was a guy with jet black hair and green eyes. He had on jeans and an orange t-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. "I'll go tell Chiron he's awake." He left the room and I turned back to the girl. She was looking at me now, her gray eyes were scary. Like she was looking into the depths of my soul.

"Are those color contacts?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are those color contacts?" she repeated.

"No." I said awkwardly.

"So, how do you have silver eyes?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. Why was she asking these questions?

"Sorry, my name is Annebeth." she said smiling.

"Chance Blofis," I said, "nice to meet you." Her got a confused look when I said my name.

"What did you say your last name was." she said. I thought about saying my old name 'Chance Seth Daren' but I just repeated stared at me like I was crazy.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, it's a cam-" she said.

"I already know." I said.

"How?" she asked.

"I listened to my mom talk to her son about this camp over the phone or something." I told her.

"Why did you call the guy 'her son' and not brother?" she asked.

"I'm adopted." I said quietly. But the moment of silence told me she heard me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you about this." she said.

"It's fine." I said.

"So you believe in the greek gods?" she asked. I thought of what to say, I am actually christian but who knows what would happen if they found out. The conversation was cut short by the guy that was here before.

"Chiron would like to speak to you. Of course if your're feeling better." he said to me and then looked at Annebeth. "Did you tell him?"

"He already knows." she replied. "Oh, Chance meet Percy, Percy this is Chance." Where have I heard that name before? I got up off the bed and saw the bandages that went all around my chest and back and over my shoulder. I went over and shook his hand. We walked out of room.

"So, what's your last name." he asked.

"Blofit." I said. He stopped in his track and his eyes widend.

"Is your mom's name Sally?" he asked. When he said her name my heart dropped, I didn't even know if she was alive. I wish people would stop asking about family. Wait, how did he know her name.

"Yeah." I said cautiously.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to our destination, there was a weird, hybrid, man horse thing. It slowly turned to me.

"This is Chance," Annebeth informed him. "Chance this is Chiron." He came over and shook my hand.

"So, your were out for four days, how are you feeling?" he asked. Four days...has it really been four days.

"Fine." I stated.

"So did you already tell him?" he asked Annebeth.

"He already knew." she said.

"Oh well I guess I don't have to say anything else. Enjoy Camp Half-Blood. Will one of you give him the tour?" Chiron said.

"Percy can you do it, I have to go check something?" Annebeth asked. He shrugged and waved me to follow him.

We walked around camp and he told me about classes and where they will takes place. He showed me The Dining Pavilion, The Armory, The Archery Field, The Arena, The Forge, The Amphitheater, and The Pegasus Stables. When we got to the Pegasus Stables I saw the most awesome Pegasus. It was pitch black with a silver mane ans silver hooves. I walked over to it and saw it was running around and looked uncontrollable.

"Don't get too close, Cerus doesn't like when people get to close-" Percy said but before he could finish the horse calmed down and I touched his mane."How did you do that?" he asked. "No one as ever been able to touch him before."

"I don't know." I said. We walked out and headed towards some cabins. They were all unique and looked completely different than each other. One looked like a factory while another looked like a doll house. One was pure gold and reflected the sun which made it hard to looked at while another looked like a war museum. The one cabin that caught my eye was a silver one. It felt like it was calling me.

"Here is where you will be staying." he said while pointing at a regular, wooden cabin. "Just watch your stuff, the Stoll brothers tend to steel, and prank so watch your back."

"The Stoll brothers?" I asked, " Who are they?"

"You'll find out soon enough." he said smiling.

"Which cabin's yours?" I asked.

"Cabin three." he told me. "I'm a son of Poseidon. Do you live with your mom or dad."

"Neither." I said. He looked at me confused. "I'm adopted." His eyes widened.

"So your the boy she adopted that year. Yeah, Chance, that was the name. So where did my mom drop you off at." Wait, Percy, yeah. He is Sally's son. But how am I going to tell him about his mom and the dog.

I told him everything that happened that night. We were now sitting on the porch. When I told him about his mom, he stood up.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "YOU LEFT MY MOM WITH A HELL HOUND."

"She told me it wouldn't hurt her and she told me to-" I said.

"I don't care what she told you," he said. "you're a demigod for crying out loud, you could have fought it."

"With what?" I said. "What was I supposed to do kick it? That would hurt it so much." I said sarcastically.

"Look," he said, his tone calm. "I shouldn't have went off on you. I know you couldn't have done anything. I'll go check on her tomorrow. You just got here, you should go get ready for dinner, it's in five minutes."

"Yeah." I said annoyed. I sighed. "See ya." I turned and walked in the cabin. There was a few people in the cabin but, alot of sleeping bags. I walked to the end of the room and walked over to a sleeping bag, with a sheet of paper with my name. Beside the sleeping bag was a backpack with clothes and necessities. I put on the orange camp shirt and jeans.

I walked out and found a Hermes kid named, Mark.

"My name is Chance." I told him while we were walking to The Dining Pavilion. We walked up and I got a plate with a tuna melt and fries.

"How long have you been at camp?" Mark asked.

"Five days but I was unconscious the last four." I told him.

"Oh, so what was it, Empousa, telkhine?" he asked.

"Hell Hound, I believe." I said. Everyone walked towards a fire and dumped some of their food in. "What are they doing?" I questioned.

"Their sacrificing a portion of their food to their Olympian Parent." he said and did exactly that. he turned and sat at a crowded table full of campers. I turned to the fire and closed my eyes. I asked God to forgive me for all my sins and to give advice on what to do. I dumped some of my fries in the fire. Automatically a breeze blew through the pavilion, picking up napkins and knocking over cups. The was a whisper in the wind and I heard it perfectly and a smile spread across my face. I turned and everyone was staring at me. Some gut with a leopard print shirt stood up and was about to say something but, Chiron pulled him back down. Chiron had a worried look on his face but kept on eating. I quickly sat down at the Hermes table and ate.

After dinner we had the campfire that was nightly. Everyone started to disperse when the moon grew brighter and the night looked like early stopped and looked at me like in the pavilion. No, not at me but... behind me. I slowly turned around and was face to face with a timber wolf, two bucks, and three silver hunting hawks. The were all lined perfectly in a triangle. The moved up and the timber wolf laid in front of me, the two bucks laid at my sides and two hawks rested on both shoulders. I put my hand out in front of me and the third hawk rested on my hand in front of my chest. There was suddenly a burst of silver light and the moonlight focused on me. Everyone gasped and said thing like, "Impossible" and "She broke her vow". _What did the mean by that? _Chiron and all the campers got on one knee.

" The bloodline is determined." Chiron said, " Artemis- Maiden of the Moon, Goddess of the Hunt. Hail, Chance Daren, Son of the Moon Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I just own Chance.**

A few weeks went by fast. I spent my birthday alone, except for the few hours I spent eating cake with Chiron, Annebeth, and Mark. Everyone else kept their distance like I was some kind of disease. I did my daily classes and on my free time I was at the archery range. Everyone was training because of the growing forces of Kronus.

I was on my way to the amphitheater for the sing-along. While I walked past the lake some one called my name. I turned around and searched for the speaker. A blond haired guy, that looked about seven-teen or eight-teen, was a few yard away.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Luke Castellan," he said. Wait, he that traitor everyone hates. Why was he here and why did he want me? "I know what you are thinking, but just listen."

"No," I said. "you shouldn't be here. You're a traitor." I took a step back when he took out a sword. I hard the creak of wood and when I looked down I saw I was on a dock.

"Just join us. We will be the victors. We are the victors." he said, his eyes radiating anger and pain. "You might not know about me but I know about you. Son of Artemis." How did he know that? "When was the last time your mother actually helped you. We are just the pawns of the gods. They overthrew there parents, now we overthrow them. I know what your thinking and how the camp avoids you." How did he know that? He was walking toward me now and I was at the edge of the dock. I didn't know how to swim so this was a lose-lose situation. All of a sudden he stopped and looked down at the water. The liquid was swirling and was starting to create waves.

"Jackson!" he mumbled under his breath. I looked behind him and saw Percy standing there.

"Leave him alone Luke, he's too young." Percy said.

"No demigod is too young. You're just scared you'll have to face him on the battlefield. Chance, join us. We will treat you like everyone else." Luke said. I looked at Percy and he looked worried. _No_ he mouthed, _don't do it._ I looked back at Luke and then back at him. _I'm_ sorry. he mouthed. He flicked his arm and all I saw was blue. When I felt that I was wet I knew I was underwater. Water filled my lung and I was losing air quick. My eyes slowly closed and I blacked out.

When my eyes opened my eyes, all I saw was blonde as someone hugged me.

"Oh my gods, I was so worried." Annebeth said. I got out of her hug and stood up.

"Where is Percy?" I asked angrily.

"What?" Mark asked. I saw a movement in the corner of the infirmary. I spotted him. I walked up to the son of Posiedon and punched him in his jaw. But, before I could hit again Annebeth and Mark held me back. Percy just stood there in shock rubbing his jaw.

"Stop Chance!" Annebeth yelled. I jerked out of Annebeth and Mark's grip. I turned and walked out. It was the middle of the night and I went towards my cabin. Someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and saw the grey eyes, even in the dark.

"What is wrong with you?" Annebeth asked me.

"He could have killed me!" I yelled. Percy and Mark just caught up and was behind her.

"He just didn't want you to make the wrong choice or for Luke to influence you into joining the enemy." she said.

"Maybe I should have joined them. If my so called allies are willing to nearly drown me, just because of a thought." I said angrily. They all looked at me worriedly. Everyone was quiet.

"Don't say that. It is just that we have lost so many friends and family in that situation. I'm sorry I tried to drown you and Luke." Percy said.

"I... I just have to go to my cabin." I said. I turned and walked off to my silver cabin. When I got there I looked back and they were all still standing there, staring at me. I walked in and took a shower and got on some dry clothes. I laid on my bed and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

I usually don't have dream but I did tonight.

I walked through a forest, and it looked about dawn. I walked toward what sounded like a stream. When I got there, a woman was sitting in the middle of an open meadow. The smell of honey flowed through the plain. Deer and rabbits hopped around the lady. She turned and smiled. She waved me over and I came and sat to the right of her.

"Hi Chance, I'm Artemis." the lady asked, her voice delicate. So she's my mother? This was my chance to ask how I am here. I'm pretty sure she is a maiden.

"You are because you are not a demigod." she said.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" I asked.

"I am a goddess." she said just shrugging.

"If I am not a demigod, how did I get through camp's borders?" I asked.

"You are... well, your not a demigod but kind of like one. Just more powerful. More powerful than a spawn of the big three." she stated. Wow, more powerful than one of the big three's kids, huh?

"So if I am not a demigod what am I?" I questioned. I felt a fluffy substance on my arm and when i looked over a doe was sitting beside me with her head on my lap. I rubbed her light, brown fur softly.

"Well, you were made like one of Athena's children. I created you out of the finest moonlight." she explained. "But this is not what I have summoned you for. Meet me at the fireworks beach." Before I could ask her why, the world faded and i found myself on my bed. I threw on shoes and ran to the beach. I saw my mother's silver dress once I left my cabin. I reached her and saw two silver boxes in her hands.

"Happy late Birthday." she said while handing me the boxes. I opened them and in one of them it was two wristbands that had greek writing on them. It said ασημί δολοφόνοι which I translated to "silver killers". The other box contained a dog tag, with my name and birthday. On the back it said φεγγάρι μαχητής which means "moon fighter". I put my presents on.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She just smiled and then snapped her fingers and flashed out.

It was early morning and the smell of ripening strawberries was forming. I walked to the Dining Pavilion and ate some waffles at my empty table. I still sacrificed food for my god no matter how many times thunder rumbled. Zeus must have caught on. After all my classes I went towards the climbing wall but I saw people at the beach. I walked over to them and recognized them as Annebeth, Percy, Mark, Will (A guy from Apollo cabin), and Kayla (A girl from Apollo cabin). They were laughing like everything was right in the world.

"Can I join you?" I asked. Everyone looked back at me.

"Sure." Annebeth said. I sat down next to Annebeth and everyone sat in quietness until Annebeth broke the awkward silence, "Where did you get the dog tag and the wristbands. i told her about my mom and my dream. We sat there, everyone laughing and joking around.

I think I got my friends back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have the book so go easy on me.**

It's been chaos at camp the past week. Percy and a son of Hades named, Nico went somewhere. Annebeth and all the campers have been getting ready for Kronus and his army. I was walking towards the Mess Hall when Annebeth grabbed my arm and pulled me beside the pavilion.

"Percy's at the Empire State Building and I already have some vans with demigods heading for Manhattan. You coming? I'm about to go with Will, Kayla, Destiny, Eudaura, and Mark." she stated in a whisper.

"Yeah,.. let's go." I said in a sigh. We ran out the borders and hopped in the van. We reached the building and met up with Percy. I have never been to Olympus but I have heard about it. We crammed in the elevator and Percy pressed some strange button and the elevator shot up. I didn't feel like the speed was changing anything but, I could tell. We came to a stop and the elevator dinged and flew open. We walked out and everyone acted as if the weren't any clouds surrounding the sidewalk. When we reached the throne room and only saw a woman around a fire.

"Lady Hestia?" Percy asked.

"Yes." she said. They had a small conversation I wasn't really listening to. Out of completely nowhere Percy froze like a statue, like he was in some trance. A few seconds later his knees buckled and he would've hit the ground if Annebeth and I didn't catch him at the last second.

A guy with a staff and two metal snakes, like one of those signs on the side of an ambulance, walked in. Lady Hestia turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey, how about y'all go scout out Olympus. Me and Annebeth have to talk to Lord Hermes alone." Percy said. I waved everyone down a different corridor. I didn't know where I was going so I just explored. We eventually found a hybrid cow/fish thing. The campers sat and patted the animal.

"Chance!" I heard, what sounded like Annebeth's voice, yell. "Come on back." We all came back and I saw sadness upon Annebeth's face so I didn't ask what just happened between them and Hermes. We walked out the throne room and it felt like the whole atmosphere changed. For one, you could see all of Manhattan off the sides of Olympus. The clouds seem to disappear from the sides completely. I went to the edge and looked over and saw everything, But, all the cars stopped moving and people laid still on the sidewalks.

"We should get down there." Destiny said. She was a Demeter camper and was deadly powerful with plants. We have been hanging out a little bit. When we ran towards the elevator, her cocoa brown hair flew in the wind.

We gathered in a small park at the edge of a mountain. Mortals in their cars were still, and mortals on the ground were slowly breathing.

"They are all asleep. Morpheus has gone to Kronus's side and is putting all the mortal residents of Manhattan to sleep." Annebeth stated. I looked at the border of Manhattan and saw cars randomly turning around but, going in slow motion.

"What is going on over there?" I asked to no one specifically. Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the cars.

"Kronus must be combining powers with Hecate." Annebeth said bitterly. We left the building and Percy divided the campers into groups to gaurd the bridges and tunnels.

"Percy, there is nobody at Lincoln Tunnel." I told him.

"Man, you're right." he said.

"We'll handle it." said a person behind Percy. He turned and I saw who it was. A girl that looked about 15 or 16. She had on a silver outfit, just like all the girls that were behind her. some as young as 10 or 11.

"Thalia." Percy and Annebeth said in unison. I got introduced to Thalia and it turns out the is the lieutenant of my mom's hunters.

"Where are we going to stay? I'm sure this battle will last longer than this evening." a hunter asked. Everyone fell silent.

"I go." I said hesitantly. Annebeth looked back at me as if saying:_ Are you sure? _I nodded back at her.

"Well if we have everything sorted out, let's go." Percy said, and everyone departed.

I walked around a few streets until I found a hotel at the southeast corner of Central Park. I walked in and the guy at the front desk was asleep in a rolling chair. I went up and found a giant penthouse. I went out onto the balcony and looked out towards the bridge that led into Brooklyn. I saw what was happening. Our side was driving Kronus' forces back into Brooklyn. Apollo campers were shooting volleys of arrows, while Percy was destroying every monster in his path. The enemy started to retreat and go to their reinforcements on the other side of the bridge. When the got to their reinforcements, a round of thirty or forty enemy demigods on skeletal horses rode across the bridge toward Manhattan. The Apollo campers tried to retreat while Annebeth and Percy stood side by side fighting the demigods. Pegasi were diving and kicking enemy demigods in the head, making them fall to the ground. A demigod sneaked up behind Percy and was about to stab him when Annebeth took the blow and cried in pain while falling to the ground. Percy turned and saw her.

I had to do something. I had to get to the bridge quick, like on a horse or a... deer. The moment I thought it a huge buck materialized on the terrace, next to me in a flash of silver light. I hopped on it's back and it jumped off the terrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading, remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**I just noticed I did the "Annabeth gets stabbed" part too early. I will make it up. I promise. A close friend might end up getting stabbed instead.**

When we landed on the ground, the buck didn't even stumble. It just kept on running as if we didn't just jump from a forty foot high terrace. We sped towards the bridge. The deer was unbelievably fast.

Over us Percy's pegasus flew over us and blonde hair hung off it's side...Annabeth. When I turned the corner by some store I saw it. Percy brought up his sword and slammed it into the ground with such force the bridge crack. The bridge started to crumble and was about to fall. I had to do something, Percy was still in the middle of the bridge. It was time to try something I haven't done in years.

"Percy, get off the bridge!" I yelled to him. I ran under the bridge and bent the moonlight that was just arriving. A silvery white field held the bridge up. The field was extremely heavy, like I was carrying a couple of elephants at once. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead.

The field started to dissipate and the bridge crumbled and started to fall in the water. The strength left my body and I fell to my knees. The field took to much energy. I looked up at the falling bridge.

_I guess this is it._ I thought as a segment of a column hurtled towards me. But, before the rock hit me, I was pulled from underneath the bridge. I turned and saw Percy. He offered me a hand and I took it. I got up slowly and felt a horrible headache.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. You held up the bridge for me to get off." He said. I could hear sadness and worry in his voice. Suddenly I remembered.

"Let's go check on her. I'm sure the Apollo campers saw me jump off the terrace of the penthouse I found." I said. I willed two bucks to appear at each side of me, for us to ride to shelter.

* * *

When we got to the penthouse everyone was crowded around the terrace. Percy and I pushed our way through the crowd and we saw Annabeth on a beach chair. Will Solace was beside her, and golden light swirled around his hands while he said a incantation or something. When he finished, Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and Percy ran to her side. He hugged her tightly no matter how many times she winced.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have taken that knife for me." Percy said to her.

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain. I just need to rest a little. So do you." she stated. She was still really pale, like she had taken the form of a ghost.

"No, I will stay beside you-" he said before Annabeth interrupted.

"Go, you need the rest." the daughter of Athena stated calmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll be back." Percy walked towards the terrace door, where the other campers were starting to leave. He turned and looked at Annabeth. She waved for him to go ahead. He turned and went inside. I looked over at Annabeth.

"Go make sure he doesn't blame himself. I don't want him doing anything stupid." she told me. I nodded and went to find Percy.

I found Percy in the living room upstairs. He sat on the couch and was looking through channels on the giant, flat screen TV. I sat down next to him and kicked my feet up on the coffee table in front of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"Perce, it is not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself." I said. He turned towards me.

"I could have saved her." he said.

"How Percy, how could you have saved her?" I asked. Percy looked down at his hands. He waved his hand, signaling off the question.

"Percy, what are you hiding." I asked him. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. He had to be hiding something. He looked back at me.

"It's the only way for us to beat Kronus. Now he is in Luke's body and now Luke/Kronus is immortal." he said. I stood up. I knew exactly what he did.

"It could have killed you. What if you would have died? You are our strongest leader. Who told you to bathe in the Styx?" I asked.

"Nico. He told me it would make me immortal, and it did. Now I have a chance at beating Kronus." he said.

"Where is your weak spot?" I asked.

"In the middle of my back." he said. "Look, you are the only one, except for Nico, that knows about this. You can't tell anybody." I nodded and Percy stood up.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said in a yawn.** (I seriously just yawned when I wrote this.) **

"Thanks. I'm gonna go get some sleep." he said stretching. I nodded. We walked down the hall and went into the rooms across from each other. I caught Percy before he closed his doors.

"Perce?" I said.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Do you think we're going to win?" I asked.

"Um...Yeah." he said.

"You don't sound too sure." I said.

"Just, think on the positive side." he told me.

"Thanks Perc." I said.

"No problem. Night." he stated.

"Night." I said and we went in out rooms. I laid on my bed and let sleep consume me.

That is when I had the dream.

* * *

**There is chap 5. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading.**

**Major shout out to: ObsessedwReading. (Thanks for reading and reviewing.)**

**Mini shout outs to:**

**battycatty514**

**percy81511**

**hayley_wilson_5492 (sorry. the _s are supposed to be .s)**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX**

**If you want a major shout out, try to review for five chapters.**

**You get a mini shout out for any thing under five chapters.**

**In the last chapter Chance started his dream! **

**Here is chapter 6!**

I was in a dark room. A musty smell hit my nose. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

"Son of Artemis!" a voice boomed. The voice was calm, yet angered. Kind of Ancient.

"Who there?" I yelled. I reached for my dog tag. It wasn't there! Nor was my wristband.

"I'm going to make this quick. I don't want you figuring out too much." said the voice.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Well, I saw your little... force field stunt today," the speaker started. _Kronus!_ I thought. "and I will offer you a deal. I won't kill your demigod friends, if you surrender yourself to me. I will take you as a prisoner. But you can't tell anybody about this. It is either you or your friends." He said 'demigod' with such disgust, it kind of sounded like he gagged while saying it.

"What if they fight while you take me." I asked.

"There is the good part. You will put up a force field between us and the gods' spawn, so powerful, that even Perseus Jackson can't destroy." He said laughing.

"What? Percy is way more powerful than me. How am I supposed to do that." I stated.

"You are wrong there. Especially since tomorrow is the lunar eclipse. So, you will be at maximum strength. More powerful than a titan." he said. Was it true? Was I really that powerful?

"How do you know this?" I asked. He chuckled.

"There was a prophecy. Older than the great prophecy. When I saw your powers I knew it was you. The whole thing about you being the one and only Child of Artemis, didn't help you very much either." He told me. "So what is your choice?"

"Do you swear, on the Styx, that you will not kill my friend?" I asked.

"As long as you stay with us." he said plainly.

"Okay, but first you swear." I said. He swore.

"Now, you swear you will surrender yourself." he said.

"I swear on the River Styx." I said.

"Great, oh yeah and one more." he said laughing. A hand gripped my throat, and another held out my hand. There was a sharp pain on my hand and then the sound of a liquid hitting the surface of another liquid.

"What are you doing?" I managed.

"I am just taking some of your blood, so that you are not more powerful than me tomorrow." he said. After a few more drips, he talked again. "I'm finished. You may go now."

* * *

I woke up and heard someone outside the door. I got up and went out side. Thalia, Percy, and Grover were in the hall.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked suspiciously. They all turned to me.

"Morning." Thalia said quickly. I waved good morning back.

"A titan, Prometheus, is in Central Park. He's come to negotiate." Percy said. My eyes widened. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah everything's fine." I said.

"Do you want to come?" Grover asked.

"Sure." I said cautiously. Percy and Thalia shot Grover glares. "I don't have to come." Percy looked at me, noticing I saw them.

"No, you can come." he said.

We walked out of the building and to Central Park. The other were a couple yards away, talking about what Prometheus might want, Percy walked over to me while Thalia and Grover continued in conversation.

"You cool?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you sure? You have been quiet all morning." he stated. I sighed.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess." I lied. Obviously, I am supposed to surrender. Prometheus is here to take me.

"OK, I was just a little 're usually not this quiet." he said. He patted me on the back. "What happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand and there was a scar that traveled across my palm. The dream! I put my hands in my pocket.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said.

We reached the titan and he was with Ethan Nakamoura, an empousa, and a Hyperborean giant.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Olympus is destined to fall. Demigods, you should surrender... now." he said, stretching the word 'now'.

"No, we won't surrender." Percy said, taking out riptide.

"Foolish half-blood." Prometheus said. He waved his hand and Percy went completely still. Like in a trance. Like on Olympus. Then, he stumbled a bit, but caught himself. Prometheus the gave him a box and a pithos.

"Pandora's box." Grover said. The titan nodded.

"This contains the Elpis, the Spirit of Hope. When you are ready to surrender," Prometheus said, pointing to Thalia, Grover, and Percy. "then you only need to release Hope, and I will know. I think that is it, except for one thing." He looked at me, and so did the demigods. I lowered my head and walked over to Prometheus.

"Chance," Percy said. "what are you doing?"

"He would have killed all of you." I said.

"No Chance! You don't have to do this." Thalia said.

"I'm sorry. I swore on the Styx." I said.

Percy ran at Prometheus, his sword raised.

"Percy, stop!" I yelled. I did what Kronus told me too. I made a blast of moonlight hit him in the chest, making him fly backwards about five yards. Thalia ran to aid him. Percy got up and looked at me.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I had to." I said. I felt horrible, like a traitor.

"Prometheus, is there any way for Chance to stay." Thalia asked.

"Master has asked for him." Prometheus said simply. "Ethan, grab him and let's go." Ethan put my hands behind my back and tied a rope around my wrists.

Percy tried to run up again but I shot a look at him and he stopped.

_We'll find you. _He mouthed. I turned and we walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading.**

**Major shout out to: ObsessedwReading. (Thanks for reading and reviewing.)**

**Mini shout outs to:**

**battycatty514**

**percy81511**

**hayley_wilson_5492 (sorry the _s are supposed to be .s)**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX**

**If you want a major shout out, try to review for five chapters.**

**You get a mini shout out for any thing under five chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am truly sorry:) Computer problems. **

**In the last chapter, Chance got taken/surrendered himself, to save his friends.**

**Here's chapter 7.**

There was a quick flash and we were in a open store. It had statues, so vivid, it had to only had to be the work of snakehead herself.

"What's wrong with your eyes." Ethan said backing up. I could see my eyes shining silver in his pupils.

"The eclipse is nearing." Prometheus stated. He looked up through the glass roof. The sun was just coming up and the sky was now fading from dark blue to fades of yellow and turquoise. "Quickly, bring him to his cell."

Ethan pushed me forward through a corridor and into a damp and dark room except for the sunlight, from a window in the roof. It was about half the size of the ceiling.

"Have fun." Nakamura cackled.

"Traitor!" I said. "Imagine you do win; what makes you think Kronos will spare you. You are just another demigod in his way to power."

"I can't wait to kill you" he replied.

"Rot in the Fields of Punishment!" I said as he closed the door.

I looked back and saw that there were now chains around my wrist and connected to the wall.

"Oh well." I said. I sat down against the wall and looked out the window. The sun was now a little higher and all the dark was gone.

"Chance!" a whispering, recognizable voice said.

"Perce? Is that you?" I asked.

"SHHHH. Yeah it's me. I'm dreaming. We'll be there as soon as possible." he whispered.

"Perce, y'all can't. Just because you're invincible doesn't mean they are." I whispered.

"We have to." he said. I sighed.

"Okay just don't bring Destiny. I don't want her getting hurt." I said that last part under my breath. He must have heard me because I heard him chuckle. Yes, I kinda have feelings for the daughter of Demeter.

"You got a crush on Ivy?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda." I mumbled.

"Okay, we're on our..." he said.

"Perce! Perce!" I whisper yelled. But there was nothing.

_14 hours later (8:00pm)_

It's been hours and all I've had was a slice of bread.

I laid my head against the cell wall. There was a yelp outside the cell. I sat up straight up. There were voices. The chain unlocked and fell off. The door slowly opened. There was a person with electric blue eyes you could see even in the dark.

"Thalia!" I said. She ran up and hugged me.

"That was sooooo brave of you back there." she said. She released me. Percy came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That was one of the nicest, loyal, most brave things I have ever seen any one do. EVER." he said.

"Thanks for that, and for coming." I said. Percy slashed the riptide, which still had some monster slime on it, through the chains. When the chains broke the locks on my wrist somehow unlocked too. I rubbed my wrist.

"Let's go." I said. I ran for the door.

"We still have to wait for Destiny." she said. I glared at Percy. He just smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked calmly.

"Went to go block the other some inside the rooms." I turned and ran off. I found her a few corners around from the cells. She was cornered by some empousai.

"Ssstupid girl." said the first.

"Filthy Half-Bloodssss alwaysss think they are ssssso powerful." said another.

"Let'ssss eat thisss one." said the last.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled. The room filled with moonlight and two of the snake women incinerated. I went up to the last and grabbed her by her throat. "When you come back from tartarus, if you sink your teeth into anyone close to me,you won't have any precious teeth left." I squeezed her neck and she dissolved.

The light dimmed and I went over to Destiny. She sat there wide eyed. Then she did some thing I wasn't expecting, she kissed me.

"Thanks." she said. "Your eyes are beautiful." Her breath smelled like the most elegant flowers in spring and her eyes were the most exquisite green ever, with light purple specks. We sat their until Percy fake coughed behind us. We both walked away from the dust on the floor, holding hands.

"Good job." Percy whispered.

"Shut up." I said, laughing.

**Sorry it wasn't that long. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading.**

**Major shout out to: ObsessedwReading. (Thanks for reading and reviewing.)**

**Mini shout outs to:**

**battycatty514**

**percy81511**

**hayley_wilson_5492 (sorry. the _s are supposed to be .s)**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX**

**If you want a major shout out, try to review for five chapters.**

**You get a mini shout out for any thing under five chapters. If you know you reviewed five or more times tell me in a PM.**

**In the last chapter Chance was rescued and got together with Destiny!**

**Here is chapter 8!**

We ran out of the base which turned out to be Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Percy and Annabeth came hear on their first quest when they were twelve. When we reached the Hudson River there was a small canoe in the water. No paddles/oars, no propellers like a speed boat. Percy, Thalia, and Destiny went and got in. When Destiny sat down, Thalia looked around.

"There's not enough room. How could we not have seen that ahead of time?" she said.

"I'll swim." I suggested, even though I barley knew how to. Percy looked at me and started laughing.

"What?" I said.

"You*_laugh*_ you swim? *_laugh*_ No i'll swim, you can have my seat. *_laugh*_" he said.

"Well, how are we gonna drive or paddle or...you know what I mean." I stated.

"I'll push from behind." he suggested.

I frowned. "If you do that, this boat will be face down in the water. You know you bear the Curse of..." I stopped noticing that I almost gave Percy away. The son of Poseidon glared at me. "Clumsiness." Destiny and Thalia looked back and forth between me and Percy.

"So how are we going to do this." Thalia said breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know." I said throwing down my hand in frustration. When my hand hit the wood of the canoe, a wave came up and splashed Percy. He stumbled back and looked at me in confusion. So were Thalia and Destiny. They backed up and got off the boat. They looked scared. Percy uncapped Riptide and came a few steps closer. He pointed the sword at my throat. I backed up to the end of the boat.

"Perce what are you doing?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I'm Chance, your step-brother." I said simply.

"Chance couldn't manipulate water. You just did, like a son of Poseidon." he said. The tip of the sword was at my throat now.

"Look I'm as surprised as you are." I said. The sword came closer and I tried to back up but my hand slipped of the side of boat and touched the water. The cold liquid shot up thirty feet in the air. While I looked up in astonishment, my hair was pulled, making me stand. A sword came to my throat.

"Where is the real Chance?" Percy said. "He could not have done...that." He now had me in a sleeper hold.

"Can't...breath..." I managed.

"Answer the question." he spat. Black dots danced my vision. I tried to get free, but the demigod was stronger.

"I...am...Chance." I said. He tightened his grip.

"LIER." he said. Then my vision blurred and went black. My whole body went limp.

* * *

**Just got the book! So I'll be writing more accurate from now on.**

I woke up in a tent. Sunlight shined bright outside. I open the entrance of the tent. Annabeth and Percy were standing right in front of the tent. To the right, the Apollo campers set up an infirmary, healing wounded campers, hunters, and satyrs. Suddenly, Percy bolted to some blue car. I got out the tent.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Where are you going?" Annabeth started to run, but I caught her.

"What wrong with him?" I asked. She shrugged and ran. I followed her.

"They . . . they must've seen those blue lights in the sky." he said. He rattled the doors but they were locked. "I need to get them out."

"Who is 'they'?" I asked. I pushed my way through to see who 'they' was. My heart stopped when I look through the window. Paul was passed out in the drivers seat. Sally was snoring beside him.

"Percy," Annabeth said gently.

"I can't just leave them here!" he yelled. he pounded on the windshield. "I have to move them. I have to-"

"Percy, just . . . just hold on." Annabeth waved to Chiron, who was talking to some centaurs down the block. "We can push the car to a side street, all right? They're going to be fine."

Chiron galloped over. "What's . . . Oh dear. I see." They kept talking but I stood frozen by the passenger seat window. A second later I wasn't there anymore.

I was high in the air looking at a helicopter It was a civilian model painted dark red, with a bright green "DE" logo on the side. Under the logo read: DARE ENTERPRISES. _ Wait, Dare? That sounded familiar._ The chopper got through the magical barrier. Kept heading straight. I was back at the Prius. Was that a vision?

"Oh no." I said. Chiron had just finished talking. Annabeth came over to me.

"Why did you say 'Oh no'?" she asked. I didn't look at her. She turned me around. "Chance, what is it?"

"There is a helic..." I stopped as a mechanical drumbeat grew loud in the distance. The _chop~chop~chop _of a helicopter. "..opter." I finished. A few blocks east the dark red helicopter came into view.

**There is chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Answer the following in the reviews. **

** any guess why Chance can have a vision? **

** is Chance?**

** A. a demigod**

** B. a god**

** C. a titan**

** D. a nature spirit**

** E. all of the above**

** F. none of the above**

** G. A and B**

** H. A, B, and C**

** I. B and C**

** is Chance scared of?**

** A. Losing his family**

** B. Not being accepted**

** C. Heights**

** D. To die painful death**

**Thanks. See ya.**


End file.
